


[Podfic of] A Good Dog

by Metaderivative



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, doggoview, mentions of a past bad dog owner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metaderivative/pseuds/Metaderivative
Summary: Really, it's in the title ;-)[Podfic of "A Good Dog" by titC]
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fratt Week, Marvel Fluff Bingo





	[Podfic of] A Good Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [titC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Good Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318321) by [titC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/pseuds/titC). 



Length: 9 minutes  
Filetype: .WAV  
File size: 101 MB  
Downloadable from SoundCloud using the arrow icon in the upper right of the player below.

**Author's Note:**

> Original work by titC here: [ A Good Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318321)


End file.
